


Perfect

by Don_London



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_London/pseuds/Don_London
Summary: Это был их последний танец у бездны
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ed Sheeran - Perfect

Его теплые ладони лежали на моих плечах. Невольно он касался бедром моего бедра, пока мы мерно качались в такт незнакомой мне песни. Я склонился к самому его уху, ощущая его теплое дыхание на своих волосах, вдыхая его запах. Я хотел бы запомнить его навсегда, но время играло против нас, ускользая, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Именно в такие моменты казалось, что часы становятся секундами и неумолимо остаются в прошлом.

Честер сжал мои плечи сильнее. Где-то вдалеке прозвучал ужасающий грохот, и я успокаивающе погладил его по спине, чувствуя, как кровь в моих жилах застывает. Старый телефон на секунду замолчал, но потом продолжил проигрывать песню с того момента, где остановился. Я не помнил, как мы здесь оказались и откуда у нас телефон, да и мне было абсолютно наплевать. Рядом был Честер, одуряющий и невозможный, а остальное, пусть и глобальное и грозящее неминуемой гибелью, было неважно.

Его пальцы сдавили мои плечи, и я едва не шикнул от боли. Он буквально вцепился мне в рубашку, впиваясь в нее ногтями. У меня не нашлось лучшего ответа на эти действия, кроме как сказать:

— Не бойся.

Какое глупое словосочетание, особенно в нынешней ситуации. Я сам едва стою на ногах от проникающего во все клеточки животного ужаса. Но я не имел права показывать перед ним своей слабости.

Он ничего не сказал, только хмыкнул и положил мне голову на плечо. Мы стояли практически вплотную друг к другу. Я чувствовал жар его тела. Такого тонкого и хрупкого. Я мог нащупать руками каждую его косточку и боялся лишний раз сильнее сдавить его предплечья или талию, чтобы не сломать этот хрусталь. Он был, словно самое дорогое сокровище, и у него должна была быть совсем другая судьба. Как и у всех нас.

Телефон снова замолчал, но через мгновение заиграла уже другая песня. Честер напрягся, когда пол под нами дрогнул и с потолка упал мелкий камешек. Он поежился от этого звука и выдохнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Я чувствовал, как он напряжён, как он боится и сам выглядел не лучше. Меня мутило от страха и чувства неизбежности, но я упорно прятал эти чувства подальше, стараясь улыбаться и молчаливо поддерживать. Но осознание скорой смерти ломало эту маску, я буквально чувствовал как по ней идут трещины, через которые проглядывают истинные эмоции. Хорошо, что Честер уткнулся мне в шею и не видел моих испуганных глаз и сжатой до боли челюсти.

— Почему все должно быть именно так? — едва различимым шепотом выдохнул он мне это в рубашку.

Что я должен ответить на это? Правду? Он и так ее знает. Солгать, что дальше все будет хорошо? Честер не дурак и прекрасно понимает, что никакого «дальше» уже не будет. И нас не будет. Мира не будет.

Когда ты видишь по телевизору репортаж о военных действиях где-нибудь в Ираке, то думаешь, что это где-то далеко и тебя это не никогда коснется. Но когда это происходит на твоих глазах, когда ты каждый день слышишь о смертях и бомбежках, то можешь думать только о том, чтобы выжить. Спрятаться где-нибудь подальше и переждать конец света. Но в нашем случае переждать не получилось.  
Грохот уже практически перекрыл музыку. Взрывы не прекращались и были все ближе. Я чувствовал затылком дыхание смерти. Честер остановился, заглядывая мне в глаза. Они были полны неимоверного ужаса, какой может быть только у людей, чувствующих приближение конца. Я вымученно улыбнулся, обнимая его сильнее, уже без опаски сломать его. Война уже сломала самое главное: то, что было внутри и что уже никогда не починить.

Я едва расслышал начало ещё одной песни. Ее я знал наизусть, и в голове возникла идея. Я сжал его руки в своих ладонях и наклонился к уху.

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.

Пришлось немного изменить слова. Он удивлённо посмотрел на меня, и я был рад даже этой эмоции. Пусть он будет удивлен, но не напуган. Я продолжил мерно качаться, а Честер прикрыл глаза. Он расплылся в дрожащей улыбке, цепляясь пальцами за мои. Его лицо осунулось и побелело, и я вдруг с ужасом осознал, что это и правда конец. Мы не состаримся в одной постели — мы будем погребены под потолком, который уже сейчас обрушивает на нас куски побелки и камешки. Но я ни о чем не жалел. Мы сейчас вместе и умрем вместе, как и хотели.

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Я оставил лёгкий поцелуй на его шее, там, где бешено билась артерия. Он рвано выдохнул. Я отстранился и заглянул в его глаза, которые были вновь открыты. В них на секунду мелькнул тот Честер, в которого я по уши влюбился, казалось, целых две вечности назад. Весёлый и легкомысленный, который был старше меня, но по-детски наивен и абсолютно неприспособлен к жизни. Тот, кто стал мне самым родным и любимым.

Честер неожиданно расслабился и перестал судорожно сжимать мою руку. Он выпрямил плечи и начал отвечать на мои движения, плавно раскачиваясь самостоятельно. Я старался запомнить каждую его, теперь уже разгладившеюся и преобразившуюся, чёрточку лица, надышаться им. Честер стал таким спокойным и уверенным, что я сам начал верить, что нет никакой войны за этими тонкими дверями какого-то гаража, где сейчас были мы. Я будто вновь очутился в событиях далёкого прошлого, когда мы, едва выпустившиеся из университета, кружились на выпускном под попсовые мотивы. Тогда казалось, что вся жизнь ещё впереди и ничто не сможет нас остановить на пути к счастью.

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

— Только сегодня? — он усмехнулся и погладил пальцем мою ладонь.

— Всегда. Ты прекрасен всегда, Чез.

Он потянулся за поцелуем, который я охотно ему дал. Честер мягко мял мои губы, сжимая худыми пальцами мое запястье. Он неожиданно начал дрожать, и я ощутил солёную влагу. Второй рукой Чез водил по моей щеке, не давая оторваться, словно не желая, чтобы я видел его слез. Он погладил меня по скуле большим пальцем и переплел свои пальцы с моими.

Честер сжал мою руку, когда на нас обрушилась оглушающая и бесконечная темнота.


End file.
